LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Preview 1 - The World War III
The rush of battle is often a potent and lethal addiction, for war is a drug... War is a drug - Chris Hedges 1-15-15-WWa.jpg Previous Season: LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc CIS Productions presents... ''Opening'' '' '' A Legends of the Multi-Universe Story... ''World War III'' ''- Gwen (narrator): Hello, my name was Gwen. I was not an official of the army, a law enforcement officer and a heroine. I was just a bank clerk. I worked at the National Bank in Liberty City, United States but I moved to Tenguu City, Japan 1 year later. I was born in Phoenix. Oh, I like birds. I lost my parents during the terrorist attack of September 11, 2001. Everyone know what happened in that day so I'm going to jump this part. My parents were police officers so when they died I tried to be become a police officer after I graduated college. I thought I was ready for anything; theft, assaults and terrorist attacks...'' "..............." ''- Gwen (narrator): Like I said before, my name WAS Gwen... BECAUSE.... I'M DEAD. But I'm not alone in this Hell. 2 years ago, the KnightWalker Family invaded Liberty City. Naturally, I was there for the Biggest, Most Atrocious War-Inducing Incident In Human History too. For all humans, the World War III started with the invasion of Liberty City but the military tried to use the name "Cold War III" to prevent panic across the globe. They knew if another world war raged on across the world, it would be the end of mankind... Like I said before, I was a police officer and I thought I was ready for anything... But when KnightWalker Family and the All Jokers invaded Liberty City, I saw the true human nature and the dark side of mankind. I saw so many horrible things that I got a human phobia.'' *shots and explosions* ''- Gwen (narrator): This is funny... Human phobia... Well, some months later I recovered from my phobia as Liberty City rose from the destruction. I left my work as police officer and I became a bank clerk. However, I gave up as the United States joined the Cold War III against the KnightWalker Family. I heard Japan was a neutral country so I move to Tenguu City, Japan. Many people told me stories about the wicked Mafusa Gang that acts as the most dangerous gang in the world, the Mafusa Gang control all of the criminal underworld in Tenguu City. But I ignored that because I thought as a simple criminal gang wouldn't do anything against me. The first months were peaceful and relaxing, I heard stories about the Legendary Red Haired Demon, a vigilante with red hair that beat the shit out of criminals at night. But I really have to say this, I like this Red Haired Demon, many people approve the methods of this vigilante... But soon I would regret for not listening to my friends... The evil happened again...'' "................." ''- Gwen (narrator): And then... I saw the same scene I saw in Liberty City. It started again. The Mafusa Gang joined the KnightWalker Family under Eckidina KnightWalker's request, actually, I think the Mafusa Gang was always their allies. The Mafusa Gang was controlled by Aki Honda, a 18 years-old girl with a sick and psychotic mind, and because of that, the gang was cruel enough to declare war on an entire city. Using weapons of high level of destruction, the Mafusa Gang plunged Tenguu City in chaos and destruction. They executed many people for fun, cut off the heads of many civilians, hanged them on electric poles, raped women and children to death, slaughtered animals, destroyed buildings, destroyed bridges, tortured elderly and killed all people I met one day. The police could not control those bastards and tried to evacuate the civilians with buses. I tried to communicate with my friends outside of the country but I realized that something was interfering with the communications, no one could make calls to anywhere in the world, not even the Internet was working. We were running away, we were only moving away from the city without point.'' "..............." ''- Gwen (narrator): At the end of the night, the Chronos Empire entered the country and killed all those bastards, they were executed for crimes against humanity, every single one of them. At the end of the night, the Chronos Empire soldiers found Aki Honda's dead body in a building. Curiously, a red-haired girl was found passed out on top of a blonde dead girl, but they did not say any more details. When the communications returned I was shocked with what I saw... The entire word was attacked. I thought the attack in Tenguu City was only a random attack but I learned the attack was just one of the many battles that were happening throughout the globe. The KnightWalker Family launched 200 nuke bombs across the globe for no reason as North Korea invaded United States, Godom Empire invaded Chronos Empire and London was invaded by the KnightWalker Family. Horrible things were happening around the world while I was escaping from Tenguu City. '' "............" ''- Gwen (narrator): I heard the Chronos Empire attacked the KnightWalker Family because they launch 50 nuke bombs in their territory... Well, in the end I survived three wars. All of this was caused by only one person... The monster who attacked my hometown, the devil who destroyed Fiore Kingdom, the demon started the Cold War II and Cold War III, Eckidina KnightWalker... According to the KnightWalkers: "the one who started that war was Juria KnightWalker and when Eckidina discovered that she executed him and assumed the post of Managing Director of KnightWalker Family Corporation"... But I knew that was a lie. Even so, the world abhorred the attacks and all countries of the world declared war. Many countries never declared war because a new world war would happen. But that was the last drop of water...'' "............" ''- Gwen (narrator): The Cold War III quickly changed to World War III as the entire world sent their troops to Europe to invade Paris. The ONU tried to stop them but ONU's words were ignored before such atrocities, the world stayed in peace for 2 weeks before all nations sent their forces to Europe. Europe is under the control of the KnightWalkers for a thousand years so that continent is their HQ... But Europe was invaded to begin with. When the battle of Tokyo, Tenguu City, Washington and London ended, I saw in the newspapers that Russia suffered a coup and the New Soviet Union was born, the one who did that was King Hamdo... He joined forces with KnightWalker Family. The world saw a new world war coming so they created alliances. The entire planet was divided in two factions, the Stabilization Union (SU) and KnightWalker Alliance (KA), the SU had all countries of the world on their side so many people thought the war was already over... the KA had the Aurozia Terrorist Organization, Godom Empire, Anti Bodies, Sephira Genomics, Assassin Wolf Brigade, All Jokers, Eckidina's Horsemen, North Korea, New URSS and the Horsemen of Apocalypse on their side. Compared to SU alliance, the KA was doomed to fall. But it happened again... Another evil... Junko Enoshima...'' "................" ''- Gwen (narrator): Junko Enoshima... With just one word, the entire mankind was plunged in despair. While the war raged on, a new evil faction emerged from the darkness. Junko, in her desire to spread despair, forced the Student Council of Hope's Peak in USA into the first known mutual killing game known as The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. When that happened, the Hope's Peak Academy was plunged into despair. The members of this group? The 77th Class from Hope's Peak Academy that were corrupted and brainwashed by Junko Enoshima, she turned all of them in Super High School Level Despair to help her plunge the entire world in despair... The reason? For fun, maybe? Junko is just insane as Eckidina so only psychopaths can understand these monsters.'' "............." ''- Gwen (narrator): Junko named them as Ultimate Despair as they goal is only to spread despair across the world. And why their appearance was a horrible thing? Because another war happened... But now... The war was happening inside of the countries... While the military and the leaders of the nations were focused on the battlefields in Europe against KnightWalker Family, NURSS, Godom Empire and North Korea, the Ultimate Despair attacked the countries from inside, it was like two wars were happening at the same time, one out there and another inside of your home. Some of the Despair Levels managed to brainwash half of the population of America with Brainwashing videos, turning 53% of the population in cold-blooded killers, assassins and despair lovers. And so, a new civil war was happening inside of USA. Not just USA, they managed to do the same thing in China, Brazil, Equator, Mexico, Canada, Philippines, Argentina and Chronos Empire. In other words, the world was falling apart from inside, the planet was being destroyed with nuclear attacks and biological weapons. '' "............." ''- Gwen (narrator): As if that was not enough, Junko and Mukuro (her sister) joined forces with Monaka Towa, the same person created an army to Ultimate Despair. Monaka created an army of Monokumas. The Monokumas attacked entire states killing millions. The police could not hold them as they were machines, not even the national guard could stop them since the Ultimate Despair brainwashed them and forced to attack their own families and countries. With this, the economy of the world fell in 89%, the world was now having a economic crisis. The Ultimate Despair was not the only terrorist organization helping the KnightWalker Family, the Aurozia Terrorist Organization returned to KnightWalker Family after their failure in Tokyo, and started sending kamikaze planes across the globe, destroying strategical points of all nations. 80 million dead the first night, 84 million dead in the first week, 90 million dead in the first month... And so go on... Yes, in the first night, 80 millions of people died because of the nuclear attacks around the planet.'' "............." ''- Gwen (narrator): Well, with the invasion of Japan in the first night of the war, Japan was the only neutral country in this war. Luckily, the Ultimate Despair and KnightWalker Alliance were not targeting Japan. It was the obvious thing to do, they're not going to waste time invading a neutral country when there are 300 countries fighting them. Someone who invade a neutral country during a war is more than a dumbass. Bloody battles was spreading across the globe, many people thought that this war would be a nuclear war, but the situation was too precarious to build more nuclear bombs. And so, men and women were sent to the battlefields, the world ignored the law of protection to women, because all people were necessary on the battlefield. The children were left in subterranean nurseries of the government because the Ultimate Despair could kill these children.'' *explosions and screams* ''- Gwen (narrator): These guys are pretty loud... There was no innocent in this war, even animals were slaughtered because there was the threat that the enemy could have implanted bombs in these animals. When the SU Alliance invaded Europe, the KnightWalkers put children on the front lines... Cowardice? No, they did that because the SU Alliance are suppose to be "heroes" and their mission is to free the Europe from KnightWalker's control, so they put children in the front lines to frighten their enemies. Children were so scare like that? No. No. It's because any normal person can shoot a child, so the children can easily kill the enemies... Of course, Eckidina is not so dumb to send kids to the battlefield without training and will. Eckidina implanted chips in their brains to transform them into child soldiers. Pens coloring turned knives, Teddy Bears turned rifles, cots turned corpses, pajamas turned military uniform, bottles turned rusty cups, milk turned rotten water, sandals turned worn boots, laughter turned cries of pain... Everything that was beautiful one day turned "war" and "pain". It's not a surprise many people said the WWIII would be the end of the world.'' ".................." ''- Gwen (narrator): Most of the soldiers were young people. Young people today have video games, they play FPS and RPG games, most of them like FPS games, in other words, shooting games. Any young person today saw a real war since the countries only seen by adults before. They thought the war would be like in video games, epic battles, heroic moments... But they were wrong, real life is not fiction. These poor souls have seen the horror of war, some simply committed suicide, some entered the crossfire walking as if they were dolls and begged to be killed. War is no joke and child's play. They just wanted to go home, sleep like before, eat the food of their mothers, go out with their friends like before... Today, they woke up surrounded by dead bodies, shots, violence and death. No one can blame them... '' *shots* ''- Gwen (narrator): Since all nations of the world were at war, more than 3 billion soldiers fought in "The War To End All Wars". 150 years ago, during the World War I, historians and philosophers thought that war would be the end of all wars. It ended nothing. But this time, historians and philosophers were right, the World War III would end all wars... All wars would end in a happy ending? The KnightWalker Alliance would lose this war, it would be dissolved forever and finally the world would be at peace? No... It was not exactly that "happy ending". It would be the end of all conflicts of the world... Because... The humans would be wiped out from the face of the Earth. The radiation and diseases would eliminate all life in the air, in the land and in the water. Even the same abyssal creatures that inhabit the depths of the oceans would not survive.'' *shots* *punches* ''- Gwen (narrator): What follows is front line combat. When a person join the army, the leaders and high-officers pray for all those poor souls, because you are not expected to survive. Once you enter the army, they immediately send your name to the funerary. This may seem far-fetched, but they were not deceived. This always happened... All the time. I myself was one of those people. When the war started, the US Army took me back to United States. Although I was in Japan, I'm an American and so I had the duty to fight for my country. All Americans who fled to other countries were deported back. I trained alongside 100,000 people. All these people were my comrades. Many people came all over the world to fight, many of us think this war would be our glory, our great adventure... And let me tell you... It was no adventure. In just 2 years, I saw so many horrible things: the Liberty City invasion, Tenguu City War, Cold War III and finally World War III. I saw things I will never forget. No matter where I went, war and pain followed me everywhere.'' *war cry* ''- Gwen (narrator): As the battle raged on, new enemies appeared. The Black Lizard Terrorist Organization, Sephira Genomics, Anti Bodies and Eckidina's Horsemen. With these groups, the KnightWalker Alliance had more than 100,000,000 drones and Cyborgs in their army. The KnightWalker Family used the Hlokaust Cannon in Portugal and Central Asia, killing 10 million people. New technologies like the Super Tanks were created to fight the high-technology of KnightWalker Family. Since the KnightWalker Family had a humiliating defeat at the hands of Chronos Empire in the first night of the war, Eckidina and her scientists developed their new weapons. Luckily, the Chronos Empire was on our side and the Super Tanks were mostly on our side... Mostly... The KnightWalker Family had Super Tanks as well but their numbers were few. Instead of adventure... We found fear and destruction. Well, at least everyone in this war are in similar situations; we all are in death positions.'' *shots* ''- Gwen (narrator): Right now, in front of me, there is a KnightWalker Shocktrooper, we are aiming each other with our rifles. He's a young handsome man, he's probably a slave that came from United Kingdom and is being forced to fight for Eckidina. A few seconds ago, a KnightWalker airship bombed our lines, killing soldiers of both factions, SU and KA forces. I'm the last survivor of my division, there was 500 men and women fighting alongside me. The man in front of me is the last survivor of his division as well, there were 450 men, women, drones and children fighting alongside him. His friends are dead, my friends too. The bodies of my friends and his comrades are surrounding us. The fighters still fighting on the skies, so the battle still on. Should push the trigger?'' ''- KnightWalker Shocktrooper (think): *Should I push the trigger?*'' ''- Gwen (narrator): My division is dead and the battle on the ground is over. Everyone lost.'' ''- KnightWalker Shocktrooper (think): *My comrades are dead. Our children are dead.*'' ''- Gwen (narrator): Why are we aiming at each other in the first place? For what are we fighting? This war started with senseless attack of an insane tyrant. This war makes no sense, this conflict is not for power, territory, problems or money. It's for nothing...'' ''- KnightWalker Shocktrooper (think): *Why am I here?*'' ''- Gwen (narrator): I should've run away. Why am I still here?'' ''- KnightWalker Shocktrooper (think): *For what am I fighting for? Ah... My family... They're dead... But why am I here?*'' "..................." ''- Gwen: Why you still holding your gun?'' ''- KnightWalker Shocktrooper: Why? I don't know... And you?'' "............" ''- Gwen: I don't know. I'm here because I was forced to... Your name?'' ''- KnightWalker Shocktrooper: Valtus Westcott. And you?'' The KnightWalker Shocktrooper in front of Gwen revealed his name as he lowered his weapon. Gwen lowered her weapons as well and replied his question. When Valtus revealed his name, his KnightWalker uniform vanished in blue particles, apparently their uniforms are made of magi-tech. ''- Gwen: Gwen Felix.'' "............." ''- Valtus: When did it happen, Gwen?'' ''Valtus's Flashback'' 1 year ago United Kingdom London Every single person already had a person who loved them before. Valtus was one of them. He had lost his family on the first night of the war. Eckidina sent her troops and bombed London, his family was killed during the attack. When Valtus was shaken, a beautiful girl named Angel appeared before him and helped him, he thought that girl was an angel who came down from the Heavens to save him. As a result, Valtus fell in love with this girl but it ended when Knightwalker Family executed this girl for trying to protect a slave - Valtus himself. ''- Angel: Hey, Valtus. I'm grateful to God. He allowed me to meet you! I never believed in a God because I saw so much death and destruction that this world suffers, but now I believe in Him. It was a miracle.'' ''- Valtus: *blush* Yeah, I believe so.'' Valtus smiled as his flashback ended. ''Nowdays'' Valtus dropped his gun. ''- Valtus: Angel... When did it happen? Do you have the answer?'' ''- Gwen: No. I'm like you.'' "............................................" Valtus bit lips and screamed. ''- Valtus: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' Valtus fell to the ground in his knees. ''- Gwen: Valtus....'' ''- Valtus: When did... We go wrong?'' ".........." Using his hands to cover his eyes, Valtus asked Gwen. Gwen dropped her gun and walked away with tears in her eyes. Gwen left the destroyed battlefield as she walked by the dead bodies of the people with whom she fought alongside. ''- Gwen (narrator): They push the trigger, we push the trigger. Even in these moments of war, a small light can still reach the floor and illuminate the darkness in the hearts of the soldiers in a world full of ugliness and death. The world created the war, but the war created the world. Through the largest wars in history, humans have created their future. We are the heroes but also are criminals. Of course, when I said was dead I meant I'm no longer a living being. Once I joined this war, I crossed the gate of death. One day, I'll die for sure. But one day, mankind will find peace by their own. From the ashes of the destruction, a new world will be born. Peace... Plows forward!'' ''- Gwen (narrator): Do you know why I like birds? Because they just don't tell peaceful stories. They sing them.'' The End ''Ending'' LOTM: Sword of Kings LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Final 2nd Season - Eckidina Arc '' ''Coming in December! ''卐 The Swastika Devils Are Coming 卐'' ''- The Fallen: Enough, gentlemen. Let's continue our Spirit research. In the name of War, the DEM Empire will wipe out the existence of all the Multi-Universe.'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DiabloVil Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:DarkFallen Category:Sequels Category:Light Novel Style Category:Previews